The Forgotten Child
by Ad.Vizla
Summary: Atin Vizla grew up dar'tome from her people. When the man she called, father is murdered, she chooses to follow the path he wanted for her. The Great Hunt. As she continues down this path she learns more of who she is and who her people are. What will she find on this path?
1. Prologue

"Let go of me you _kriffing_ idiots!" a young girl screams kicking ferociously. The two men dragging her just laugh and pull her towards a cage. Throwing her into a metal cage, she hurls herself towards the door as they lock it. She screams curses at them, they taunt her for a little while before leaving the room.

The young girl hits the side of the metal cage until her fists bleed. After several hours she gives up and starts looking for another way out. She finds a small scrap of metal and starts shaping it to a point. Another prisoner watches her from another cage.

"Whatcha doing?" the Twi'lek prisoner asks, fitting her blue arms through the holes in her cage. She's a couple years older than the human girl. Her violet eyes watch the human girl with curious mischief. She has a cheerful smile for someone locked in a cage.

"I'm not staying here," she says, when she looks up the Twi'lek girl is out of her cell and standing outside of hers. "How'd the hell you do that?"

"Name's Vette," the Twi'lek laughs, "Want out?" She unlocks the human girl's cage.

"Thanks, I'm Atin," she smiles, "Let's get outta here." Vette grabs Atin's hand and drags her behind a stack of boxes. Revealing a small crawlspace, it leads to outside the compound to the woods.

Once outside, Atin takes the lead guiding the two girls away from their captors. Before going too far, Atin sets a trap for any would be pursuers. As she finishes up the trap the alarms sound off, signaling that they've escaped.

"Red! We ain't got time for whatever you're doing," Vette exclaims, Atin covers the trap and follows Vette. The two girls race through the woods towards what they think is civilization. They pass an Imperial transport. Blaster fire causes both girls to stop in their tracks.

"Halt!" an Imperial officer orders the girls.

" _Osik_ ," Atin curses under her breath. Both girls stop and turn to face the officer. The officer is young, with slick black hair and has a mole on his left cheek bone. Another man, in mismatch armor appears behind the Imperial Officer.

"You stupid girls!" the man shouts, Atin looks at Vette who shakes her head. Neither girl recognizes the approaching man. "I told you not to run off, it frightens the Imperials." The man gives Atin a look that tells her to play along and apologizes to the officer; whose name is Quinn.

"Sorry, uncle," Atin says looking sheepishly at the ground, not letting go of Vette's hand, "We were playing." The man approaches Atin and tells her to go back to the camp. She nods and drags Vette behind her towards the direction the man came from.

"Are you _loca_?" Vette asks, trying to break free from Atin's vice grip. About twenty yards away from the men, Atin banks a hard left away from everyone. The girls get about forty meters before the man in armor shouts after them.

"I thought I told you to go back to camp," he says with a knowing smile. Atin heaves a heavy sigh turning around. She gets a better look at the mysterious man, he's older in his mid-forties, his brown hair is starting to grey and his face is weathered with years of war. Something about this man is familiar to Atin. " _Ad'ika_ , I know you, Atin." Atin looks at the man hard, she lets go of Vette's hand and steps towards the man.

"Who are you?" she asks, defiance in her voice. Her fiery red braid falls over her left shoulder, her green eyes steeled with determination.

"Tomin Ordo," he answers, kneeling in front of her, "You look so much like your mother," he says gently touching her face. "I'm sorry it took me so long to find you child." Atin steps backwards confused.

"Red, you know this guy?" Vette pipes up from behind her. Atin shakes her head stunned, her mind searches for words to understand what's going on.

" _Ad'ika_ , you'll remember," he says, "You were very young when you went missing. I failed you and your mother." His steel grey eyes are sad, heavy with guilt and shame. "Come with me, I'll protect you." Atin looks at Vette, who holds her hands up not getting involved. Looking back at the man, something tells Atin she can trust this man.

"I'll come with you," Atin says, her voice unsure. Tomin smiles and offers to take Vette under his wing as well.

"No thanks," the Twi'lek says, emphasizing her statement by sweeping her arm in front of her. "I'll risk it on my own." She gives Atin a quick hug, Atin goes stiff before returning the gesture. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"Me too, be careful," Atin tells her new friend. Tomin hands Vette a credit chip, "That should be enough to buy your way off world." Vette takes it without question.

"I owe you one," she smiles, walking backwards. "I should get going before the slavers catch up to us." The young Twi'lek darts off into the dimming woods. Atin looks over her shoulder at Tomin, hoping she's made the right choice.

Tomin leads Atin back to his makeshift camp. Leading her inside the tent he goes to a bag and pulls something from it. He hands her a necklace with a skull symbol on it.

"Do you know what this is?" he asks, locking the clasp of the precious metal chain around her neck. Atin shakes her head side to side. "It's the symbol of my people, your people. The Mandalorians, you should be with them." His voice is heavy with sadness and guilt. He explains that nearly a decade ago, there was a civil war amongst the Mandalorians. The Crusaders Schism.

A man name, Jicoln Cadera, gathered clans against Mandalore in rebellion. Jicoln's army lost, but he refused to surrender. Instead he destroyed Mandalore's flagship with his own, sacrificing many of his own clansmen. In an act of cowardice, he ran, leaving his wife and young son to bear the shame of the name Cadera.

"What about my mother?" Atin asks, listening intently wanting to believe that she belongs somewhere. That she is more than just an unwanted orphan.

"She was Cadera's right-hand woman," Tomin explains, "She was killed by a member of Clan Bralor." Atin starts nodding off, exhaustion overtaking her body. Tomin lays her down on the bed and leaves the tent. Checking the traps nearby the camp, he finds them all empty to his relief. The Imperials are making enough noise they should attract any wildlife this planet has to offer. Posting himself outside the tent, he pulls a holo-communicator from a pocket of his belt.

"Tomin, good to hear from you _vod_ ," a blue figure says on the projection, "How are you doing?"

"Canderous, I found her," Tomin tells the man on the holo, "I found Kara's little girl. She's alive."

"Thank the _manda_ ," Canderous says, "She's what, nine now? Is she anything like Kara?" Canderous yells to someone out of view that Atin is alive. A woman exclaims with joy and appears next to her husband.

"Tomin, you must bring her back to the clans," the woman says happiness in her voice, "I've been praying for her return."

"Lara, I can't do that," Tomin answers, "She wouldn't be safe, not with Salus around. Or without proving herself first." The woman nods in agreement but doesn't say anything.

"He's right," Canderous agrees, "Tomin, does she know of her heritage?" Tomin's shakes his head in reply. "Train the girl, teach her the way of the _Mando'ade_. Get her ready to join the hunt. When she is ready, she'll be able to join the Great Hunt. "She's already clever," Tomin laughs, "She's quick too." Canderous and Tomin strategize how to train the young warrior.

Early the next morning, Atin wakes up to the smell of wild game cooking. She pulls the heavy blanket off of her, she rubs her eyes trying to wake up. Looking around the tent she finds a change of clothes laid out for her. Changing into the leather tunic and pants, she pulls on the boots next to the clothing and exits the tent.

Tomin is hunched over a fire; it looks like he's cooking something. He glances over his shoulder and motions her to sit next to him. She joins him next to the fire, sitting a few feet from where he's sitting.

"How'd you sleep?" he asks, putting the cooked game onto a metal plate and handing it to her. Atin hesitates to take it, "It's a local bird-like creature, tastes like gizka." Cautiously, she tries it and realizes how hungry she is. Within minutes, she's finished off her plate. After cleaning up, Tomin sits next to her in front of the crackling fire.

"Atin, I have an offer for you," he begins, Atin cocks her head to the side curious. No one's given her a choice before. "I can take you in, train you, teach you how to be Mando. But you have to promise me, that you will take your place amongst them." Atin is quiet for a few minutes as she considers what he's saying.

"You'll adopt me?" she asks; Tomin shakes his head.

"Not officially, I won't take your _aliit's_ name from you," he says, "You belong with Clan Vizla and you should have the honor of carrying their name. But I'll take care of you, if you let me." Atin closely watches the man's face, her years on the streets taught her to trust no one. But Tomin's sincerity is evident, he wants to help her, protect her.

"If you'll train me, I'll do you and Clan Vizla proud," she says, "But you tell me everything, about who I am, where I'm from, my parents. Do that and I'll follow you to the void." Even though she is young, she has an innate intuition of who to trust.

" _Haat, Ijaa, Haa'it_ ," Tomin says, sealing the pact. Atin repeats the phrase after him.

 **Notes:**

Kriffing – Expletive (expletive modifier) [Huttese]

Osik – Dung (impolite) [Mando'a]

Loca – Crazy [Huttese]

Ad'ika – little one, son, daughter, of any age - also used informally to adults much like *lads* or *guys* [Mando'a]

Vod – Brother, Sister, Comrade *mate* [Mando'a]

Manda – the collective soul or heaven - the state of being Mandalorian in mind, body and spirit also supreme, overarching, guardian-like. [Mando'a]

Mando'ade – Mandalorians (pl) [Mando'a]

Mando – Mandalorian, adj or noun [Mando'a]

Aliit – Clan name, Identity, Family [Mando'a]

Haat, Ijaa, Haa'it – Truth, Honor, Vision – Words to seal a pact [Mando'a]


	2. Chapter 1

Twelve years later, Atin is a skilled warrior and making a name for herself as a hunter. Tomin brags about her skills as a fighter to anyone who will listen. Presently, he's bragging to a group of hunters about her most recent successful hunt. The men press against each other, to hear about the red hair warrior goddess. Who should be coming to meet up with her mentor.

Tomin is telling them about the time he was pinned down by gangsters on Nar Shaddaa. She flew in of her jackpack surrounded by waves of fire. The way Tomin recalls the story, she single handedly took out a hundred men with a stick. In reality it was about twenty men and she had a blaster.

Atin clips her helmet to her belt as she enters the filthy cantina. Scanning the crowd of degenerates, she spots a cluster and knows Tomin's telling his tells again. " _Haar'chak_ , Tomin," she mutters to herself, pushing through the crowd.

As she approaches they part letting her through, whispering amongst themselves. Her red hair is cut short, just below her shoulder with long bangs that cover about half of her face. She's wearing war paint that sharpens her features, darkens her eyes, with blood red lips.

A man with a facial tattoo watches her as she berates her mentor. He thinks about what a prize this _verd'dala_ would be as a wife. Her armor is brown and green; she doesn't attempt to hide her curves. Instead her armor hugs them, creating a shapely silhouette. "Tarro, any woman here would throw herself at you," his companion whispers to the man. Tarro licks his lips, nodding in agreement.

He pushes his dirty blond hair out of his face and shoves a scrawny patron out of his way. He approaches Atin with an air of arrogance. "You must be the warrior goddess," he flirts ineptly. Atin turns her body slightly to meet him, her hand resting on her blaster. Her emerald green eyes look at him hard. " _Manda_ , she's gorgeous," Tarro thinks to himself, admiring the contrast of her smoky grey war paint and her emerald colored eyes.

"Who in the void are you?" she asks harshly. Tarro is taken aback by her coldness, but is determined to at least see her in his bed tonight. "Tarro Blood," he says smoothly, pushing a Rodian out of his chair to sit next to her. "You?"

"Atin," she answers, taking a sip from the drink in front of her. "Can I help you Mister Blood?" Sizing up the odious man in front of her, she can't believe he actually wore eyeliner. His lips curve into a smile. " _An ugly smile for an ugly man_ ," she thinks to herself. He leans against the counter and offers her a drink. She refuses, not trusting the man.

"I was thinking we could find somewhere a little more private," he offers, leaning closer to her. Atin can smell liquor and smoke on his breath, "And get to know each other better." Tomin lets off a hearty laugh behind her.

"You couldn't handle her," Tomin laughs at Tarro. Tarro narrows his eyes on the older man and scoffs. Tomin tells Atin to teach this guy a lesson and meet him back at the ship. Tarro takes the opportunity and scoot in closer to Atin. Disgust is evident on her face. He makes a comment about being with a real man.

"You're as honorless as a Hutt," Atin comments, downing the last of her drink. "And I'm not even convinced your human, much less a man." With that she removes herself from his presence. Paying for her drinks and Tomin's, she exits the dirty cantina into even dirtier streets of Nar Shaddaa.

Grabbing a speeder taxi, she pilots the busy lanes back to the spaceport. The spaceport is crawling with every type of individual imaginable. Imperial soldiers, bounty hunters, Hutt enforcers, smugglers, everyone passes through Nar Shaddaa at least once in their lifetime.

"He better not have left without me," Atin thinks to herself, entering the turbo-lift to the hanger their ship was docked in. She pushes past another spacer as she winds her way to Hanger 06. Rounding a corner, she sees their ugly gray and brown bucket of bolts lifting off. " _Haar'chak_ Tomin!" she exclaims running towards the taking off vessel.

The blowback from the thrusters causes her to plant her feet and sink low to the ground or risk being sent flying. She covers her eyes from the flying dust and debris. As the dust settles, she sees a body where the ramp would have been. Knots tie in her stomach as her brain solves what she sees.

Her feet break into a run. "Tomin!" she shouts, sliding into next to the body.

"No, no, no," she cries, pulling his head into her lap. Atin can't even tell what would make wounds like the ones that riddle Tomin's body. His grey eyes look lifelessly up at her. Hot tears start to roll down her face, "Tomin, you can't die you stupid idiot." His lifeless body doesn't respond to any of her desperate pleas. Most of her eye paint has been washed away by her tears when Tomin's holo-communicator starts beeping. With shaking hands, Atin answers it.

"Tomin, you rascal," an older man says as his projection appears. "Wait, you're not Tomin." Atin shakes her head, still too upset to speak. "What's happened? You're his little girl, right?" A whimper escapes her lips as she nods.

"Where are you girl?" the man on the holo asks. Atin steadied her voice before answering, "Nar Shaddaa." The man curses the force-forsaken planet. He tells her he'll be there in less than six hours. The holo goes dead, leaving Atin alone in the hanger with Tomin's body. She roughly brushes the newly formed tears from her eyes, chastising herself.

Picking herself up from the floor, she starts the build a small pyre for the body. "He deserves a warrior's pyre," she thinks to herself, searching for anything that will burn. It doesn't take long before she has a respectable pyre. She struggles to hoist his armored body onto the pyre before lighting it ablaze.

Mesmerized by the fire, she murmurs an ancient song of a warrior fighting through the night and chants the _Aay'han_. Hoping that the _manda_ accept him home, he was an honorable warrior. Again, she brushes away the tears that are forming in her eyes. "Stop crying," she hisses to herself, "All warriors die, and you'll find his killer and make him pay." Atin mindlessly wanders out of the hanger, unsure of where to go.

Her bare hands are wrapped around a black drink. She's not even sure what it is anymore. All she wants to do was forget, alcohol seemed the fastest route to get there. She never been drunk before, never really tried. Some alien she doesn't recognize makes a comment at her, she doesn't really understand what he said.

Drawing her blaster, she shoves it in the alien's face. "Say that again," she challenges, looking for a fight to bury her grief in. Death isn't new to her, plenty of people have died around her before. She knows that she'll carry his memory with her on every fight she goes on, but it doesn't stop it from hurting now.

A blur wrenches her blaster from her hand. Her intoxicated brain, tries to sort out who would be stupid enough to take her weapon. "Take a hike," a bald man, with deep wrinkles and sun spots from years on the hunt, tells the alien. He turns to Atin, shaking his head. "Look at you, becoming a drunkard now?" he comments, grabbing her upper arm he drags her to a backroom he's rented for the night.

Atin stumbles onto a dirty couch. Breathing in the rank smell emanating from the couch, she starts gagging. Her nose wrinkles at the smell. The man shakes his head watching the sorry excuse of a hunter right now. "What in the void were you thinking?" he shouts at her, "You're not doing Tomin's memory any favors by pulling crap like this!" Atin shrinks back a little, biting her lip to keep from crying. He sits on the couch next to her.

Silent tears escape her emerald eyes, "I know, little girl, I'll miss the idiot too," the man sighs, "What's your name?" "Atin," she whispers, her mind still fixed on Tomin's lifeless body. "Braden," the man introduces himself. Atin remembers Tomin mentioning a man named Braden, and something about the Great Hunt.

"You're the one Tomin said was gonna get me into the Great Hunt," Atin comments, cursing herself for the last six drinks at the cantina. Her head starts pounding from the alcohol, she guesses.

"I can only offer you a chance," Braden says, his brown eyes sparkling. "You have to be good enough to compete. Are you?" Something about the way he says it sounds like a challenge. Atin snorts.

"Tomin trained me to join the _Mando'ade_ ," Atin says, slightly slurring her words. "I think I can hold my own." Braden chuckles standing up, he places two data-pads on the nightstand next to her.

"The top pad has a shuttle pass for Hutta and where to find me and my team," he comments, moving towards the door. "The second one is a letter from Tomin, he said to give it to you in the event of his death." Atin's alcohol infused brain snaps to attention when he mentions the letter from Tomin. "Sleep off, whatever's in your system." With that he leaves her alone in the dark room, with only her thoughts for company.

Willing herself to move, she picks up her inebriated body and stumbles to the bathroom. Turning on a faucet, a brown smelly liquid flows into the dirty sink. After half a minute, a yellow-clear water starts to flow out. Atin splashes the sulfur smelling against her face trying to clear her head. The mix of the smell and the poison in her blood, her stomach starts to turn. She can drink most hunters under the table, whatever the bartender gave her must have been strong.

She wretches into the refresher next to the sink. Coughing up bile and a brown liquid, she washes her mouth out with the disgusting water from the sink. Silently, she swears to never drink again, but knows that she might last a week.

Returning back to the dark room, she fumbles around for a light. Wincing when the dim overheads switch on; she knows she's gonna regret drinking whatever swill they were serving at the bar. Pick up the two data pads, she curls up into the corner of the couch and starts reading the letter from Tomin,

" _Atin, if you're reading this I'm dead. I gave it to one of the few men I know I can trust. I want you to go with him. Braden's been angling to get you into the Great Hunt for years. Finally, everything started to align. The Great Hunt is your chance to join the_ _Mando'ade_ _. It will serve to prove your worth and courage and honor to them. Which we both know you have plenty of all three_ ," it reads.

Tears sting at her eyes, as she continues, " _Don't waste your tears on me little girl. A warrior well past his prime, I only hope I didn't die over something stupid. We both know you'll waste a night of tears for me, but don't. I lived my life, got to know you and your mother, making everything worth it. I know I never officially adopted you, but I hope you know I thought of you as my own daughter. I'm proud of you, go win the Great Hunt and take your place amongst our people_."

The letter goes on, explaining that he a kept some secrets from Atin about who killed her mother. A man named Salus Bralor. Murdered her after she had surrendered. Anger hits her blood, making it boil. He'd kept secrets from her, she wasn't surprised. She always knew he was holding back.

Falling back against the couch, her mind is surprisingly clear. Salus Bralor. He just got added to her 'To Kill' list. Next to Tarro Blood. Tarro was the only one who made sense for Tomin's murder. She peruses the second datapad with the shuttle pass to Hutta. Slowly, exhaustion overtakes her and she falls asleep on the couch.

 **Notes:**

Haar'chak – Damn it! [Mando'a]

Verd'dala – Warrior Woman [Mando'a]

Manda – the collective soul or heaven - the state of being Mandalorian in mind, body and spirit also supreme, overarching, guardian-like. [Mando'a]

Mando'ade – Mandalorian (Pl) [Mando'a]

The Aay'han is the Mandalorian Funeral chant. Mandalorians would burn their dead since often graves would be forgotten. The cremation ceremony also allowed the soul to be released to the Manda. Link to Aay'han: watch?v=l7f-HvIKYzs

The other song I referenced was Fleurie's "Solider", I've always felt this song was appropriate for Mando's. The way is talks about war and battle, I think Mando's would have a similar version. Link to "Solider": watch?v=3j_ulN7UMZY


	3. Chapter 2

Acidic. That's the only word that comes to Atin's mind as she steps off the small, overcrowded shuttle. She had spent the trip down squished between a Gamorrean and Twi'lek. Looking at the acidic yellow sky, she'd rather be squished.

The heavy and surely, toxic, smog burns her nostrils and mouth. She already knows nursing a hangover is gonna make this day worse. Winding her way through the busy spaceport, a layer of acidic grim cover everything. The desperation so heavy you can smell it, or that's just the pollution from the Hutt's disgusting factories.

Atin passes every form of degenerate scum in the galaxy, spice dealers, slavers, smugglers. Shielding her eyes from the overly bright sunlight, she doesn't remember the sun being this bright on Nar Shaddaa. The planet above this miserable excuse for a world.

Entering the "Poison Pit", an aptly named excuse for a cantina. Several men eye her as she enters the squalor. Resting her hand on her blaster she shoots them pointed looks. She reviews the datapad again and finds the back room where she's supposed to meet Braden.

Finding the back room, Braden and his team of a Nikto male and a young human female are already there. "See if you can't get that security network running, Mako," Braden says to the woman. Her short dark brown hair is pushed back with a twisted headband, making it looked almost spiked in the back.

"Sure thing, Braden," she answers with a cheerfulness in her voice, "We'll be—hey now…" She stops mid-sentence as Atin enters the room.

"Hey indeed," Braden greets, turning around to face Atin, "Team, this is the girl we're pinning all our hopes on." I offer a smile, professional smile. "Best shot I've ever seen and nerves of steel. She's Great Hunt material all right." He continues to brag. "What do ya say, hunter? Ready to meet your team?"

"My team," Atin unsure, she and Tomin were a team. She's never met anyone in the room other than Braden, briefly the night before. Braden smiles, she's not sure how he can smile knowing that Tomin was murdered yesterday. But she maintains a professional demeanor, ready to get to work. Braden rambles about needed support, structure, and intel for the Great Hunt. Things you need on every hunt.

"Let's do thing official like. This is Mako, a little genius I picked up years ago on Nar Shaddaa. She provides intel and tech," he nods her direction, with an approving look. Mako blushes ever so slightly, but nods trying to hide it. "Hope you're as good as the old man says," she says wishfully. Braden looks at the Nikto.

"And the big bruiser is Jory. He handles the heavy lifting and provides security for our base of operations," Braden explains, the Nikto waves friendlily at her. "Atin, nice to meet you both. Let's get to work," she replies, ready to get in the field and work out some of her anger.

Braden brings our focus back to why they're all on this miserable Hutt world, "We're here because the Great Hunt has been called." The Great Hunt.

Atin recalls the stories of the Great Hunt Tomin told her as a little girl. It's the deadliest competition in the galaxy, hunters compete against, their targets, local law enforcement, the environment, and each other, for fame, glory, and riches.

"Little Mako, is the most rabid fan of hunter history this side of Geonosis," Branden explains, "And even she doesn't know exactly what the Great Hunt entails." That's the thing about The Great Hunt, it's kept secret. For many reasons, the main one being for about half the galaxy, it's illegal. The Mandalorians are notorious for operating the hunt. Mako rattles off names knowingly.

Braden orders Mako to scan all the bounties on the planet. "I'm on it, Braden. One nasty character coming up…" she answers turning her attention to the console. Her cybernetic implant reflects the overhead light. From what Atin can tell, Mako's had it a while, probably got it implanted when she was young. She hums as she scans the various bounties on the miserable world.

"Check this out… Vexx: Corellian, Champion quick-draw artist, wanted for robbing fifteen Imperial military pay stations." Braden mules over what Mako tells him about the potential target.

" _Of all place to get credits, why would a sane being rob an Imperial pay station_?" Jory scoffs, leaning forward slightly. Atin silently agrees with the bruiser, Imperials are a different kind of trouble.

"Perfect. This Vexx is either a madman or a glory hound – and he's obviously dangerous," Braden says hopefully. Part of Atin wonders if Braden is still sane.

Mako informs the group, the Vexx has a safe house in town, "Right in the heart of the madness. That'll be fun." A dark humor casts a shadow over her last warns Atin about a turf war going on between two hutts. Making the town a proverbial warzone. Atin nods and leaves to find the safehouse.

Atin ducks behind a heavy durasteel barrier. Popping up she releases a stream of blaster bolts at Fa'athara's gang members. Two of the gang member fall to the ground dead, blood seeping out where her blaster bolts landed. The last one fires a small missile at her hiding spot, destroying it.

"Of course these _chakaar's_ have missiles," she grunts, shielding her head from the falling debris. She fires another stream of bolts at the massive gangster. His head flies backwards and his body slumps to the ground. She pushes her red hair out of her face and cautiously walks towards the body. Rummaging through the pockets, she relieves the corpses of any medpacs and credit chips they may be carrying.

Vexx was expecting trouble, he's hired extra muscle to guard his supposed safe house. Atin makes quick work of them and searches the house for any sign of her quarry. Finding an encrypted datapad on the table; she figures the slicer, Mako, would have better luck cracking it open then she would.

"Vexx, you really shouldn't leave valuable lying about," she mutters to herself. Exiting the safe house back into the harsh yellow light. Atin makes a beeline for the Poison Pit.

Entering the back room, Braden's got the team set up in she hears Mako complaining to Jory about wanting to go on more mission. "My blaster aims, pretty good," Mako insists, "Anything's better than sitting around with you and our gear. No offense, big guy." The Nikto is nonreactive to her impatient statement. "Hey, look who's back," she greets eager to see what Atin dug up, "How'd it go out there, girl? Find anything?"

"Vexx left a datapad," Atin answers, handing the slicer the datapad. She takes a seat across from Jory as Mako tries to slice into lead. Braden returns from Nem'ro's palace, Mako quizzes when we get an audience with the Hutt overlord. "I've laid the groundwork, but we're not there yet," he replies, promisingly, "What've you got?"

"Datapad from Vexx's safe house. Cracked the encryption in record time!" she quietly brags, "Check out that last entry…" she points out a receipt for a shuttle leaving Hutta today.

"Our boy Vexx keeps detailed records," Braden says impressed, "There's a receipt here for a shuttle ticket her bought today. We'll have to move fast." Urgency fills his sentence and Atin's hunter instincts sharpen in expectation of the hunt. Atin is already on her feet as Braden asks if she's ready.

"I'm always ready," she answers, looking for a good fight. Hoping this Vexx will put up a fight before falling. Braden smiles at her answer approvingly. He instructs Atin to bring back Vexx's ID tags, anything else she's welcome to keep. Jory wishes her luck and a speedy return as she leaves.

Atin fights her way back to the dingy spaceport. Every blaster bolt she releases finds a new home inside its victim's skull. She uses her anger and grief as a weapon, imaging that every filthy gangster that gets in her way killed Tomin. But only killing the man who killed Tomin will satisfy her desire for revenge. Entering the spaceport, she swears to whatever stars, gods, beings listening, she will avenge Tomin.

 **Notes:**

Chakaar - corpse robber, thief, petty criminal - general term of abuse [Mando'a]


	4. Chapter 3

Effortlessly, Atin fights past the hired pansies to where her target is located. Vexx admires himself in the reflection of the transteel. Vexx spots Atin in the reflection, "What's this?" the gunslinger asks, "A lawman of sorts? Never thought I'd see the day dashing Vexx would get cornered by a brute enforcer." His commentary and mocking tone already are irking. Atin raises her eyebrows unimpressed.

" _Great a monologuer_ ," she thinks to herself annoyed. "I'm not sure 'dashing' is the word you're looking for," Atin comments, resting her hand on her blaster. Vexx goes on to blab about him being the greatest quick draw artist in the galaxy. He says something about shooting her ears off she won't hear herself scream.

"Show me," she challenges him, drawing her blaster and wounding him. He screams like a little girl, whining that she cheated. He releases a stream of bolts; she rolls out of the way. Coming up onto her knee, she fires a missile and douses him in flamethrower accelerant. Something finds its target, when the smoke clears his body is slumped backwards lifeless.

Picking herself up, she kicks his body making sure he's dead. She stoops down and snatches the tags from around his neck. She notices the distinct missing smell of burning flesh. Most likely every other disgusting smell drowns it out.

Atin hightails it back to the repulsive cantina. It must be the blood that's spattered across her armor, most of the thugs in town leave her alone. The few brave ones pay with their lives. Once she's back in the cantina she follows the familiar path to the backroom.

Walking in, Atin's stomach knots up when she sees Braden and Jory's lifeless bodies. Cautiously, she approaches the bodies and checks for a pulse. "This cannot be happening again," she thinks to herself. Footsteps from the hallway reaches her ears, Mako must have been out.

"Hey old timers, I'm…" she begins, then she sees the bodies, "Jory! Braden!" Her voice changes to shock. Running in the room, she almost runs into Atin. Atin holds her hands up, indicating they're both dead.

"What happened?" she demands, "Is the old man…? She looks behind Atin at Braden's body, to her credit she's trying to keep it together.

"Somebody is going to pay for this," Atin promises her, deadly determination laces her voice.

"No. The old man's really dead?" she says, her voice shaking, "Be he… ah… damn it!" She kneels next to her mentor and starts crying. Atin keeps an eye on the door making sure whoever killed her team doesn't come back to finish the job.

"Wait," Mako says stopping, "You had something to do with this!" she accuses Atin angrily, turning to face her.

"Are you crazy?" Atin fires back, "Why would I kill them?" She knows Mako's in shock, she has to keep it together for both their sakes.

"I'm sorry," Mako apologizes, her voice quivering, "I don't know what came over me. It's just… I've been with Braden for years. I-I know you didn't have any reason to hurt him. I just can't believe he's gone." Her cyber-enhanced brain has gotta be running a hundred parsecs a minute.

Atin is sympathetic, but she knows first-hand panicking won't help the situation. She watches Mako as she processes what's going on. She insists that she can handle the trauma thrusted upon them. Then she remembers the security she and Jory set up around the room.

Atin fires up a holoscreen and Mako taps away at the console. Mako curses that someone's tampered with the recording, "But I can still get some of it. Here we go…" she mutters as the blue holo projector comes to life. The blue holo projector comes to life. They watch as two armored men approach Braden and Jory in the room.

"Move, and you're dead," Braden warns two men aggressively, "No, if you know what's good for you, you're gonna back out nice and slow." Braden didn't trust whoever these men represent.

"Oh, I know precisely what's good for me," one of the men say, his voice is full of arrogance, "Winning the Great Hunt won't merely be good – it will be splendid." Atin stomach knots up as she recognizes the man on the holo. Tarro Blood. "When I win, the entire galaxy will know the name Tarro Blood – and I'll charge extravagant fees for my services. Won't I Sedyn?" His arrogance is going to cost him, Atin now know Braden's and Tomin's killer's name and his lapdog's name. Tarro Blood just found is way to the top of her To Kill List.

Sedyn, Tarro's cyborg friend brags about charging the highest fees in the galaxy. It's clear this scum sucking cretins don't know what hunting is really about. Braden recognizes Tarro's name, saying something about him getting knocked out of the last Great Hunt. Must have ticked off the Mando's. Watching Mako's face Atin can tell that she's not surprised by this revelation.

"Ah, yes," Tarro interjects, "That. An unfortunate bit of history. This time, I plan to win." His plan on winning, involves cheating and murdering. "Of course. That will be simper if my competition doesn't include rivals beyond my fellow Mandalorians." This guy is a coward, Atin wonders how he ever managed to become Mandalorian in the first place.

"The Twi'lek vibroblade master from Ord Mantel? Gone. The Chiss droid builder fond of explosives? Gone," he lists other Great Hunt hopefuls he's squashed, "That just leaves your protégé to remove." Mako watches Atin's reaction to what Tarro is saying, she's careful not to react.

" _Then your mission is a failure_ ," Jory says aggressively, " _Your quarry is not here – and now revealed, your hunt has failed._ "

"You misunderstand," Tarro says in a mocking tone, "The rules forbid killing competitors before the allotted hour. Thus, the promising up and comers I mentioned are very much alive." Somehow this does very little to comfort the girls. "I simply eliminated them as threats. And how does one slow a charging gundark, Sedyn?"

"Blast his legs out from under him," Sedyn answers stupidly. Anger begins to clouds Atin's mind, she tries and focus on clearing her head. Tarro orders his lackey to murder Braden and Jory, while he waits outside. Atin's hands begin shaking with anger. That's probably how he killed Tomin as well. The _hut'uun_ doesn't have the guts to do it himself.

Braden orders Jory to shoot, but it's too late. Sedyn's weapon is drawn and trained on Braden. With two shots, both Braden and Jory fall to the ground. Mako looks away, unable to watch her mentor's murder. "Too late, old man," Sedyn mocks, standing over Braden. He shoots Braden again for good measure.

"That scum. He didn't even have the guts to kill them himself," Mako accuses, her voice shaking, "He has his lackeys do it, the coward!" She walks away from the table; she's holding together well. "The big-mouth running the show claimed he was Tarro Blood," Mako repeats the name, making it more real, "He's a big shot, even for a Mandalorian. When he stated out, Tarro Blood was major news. Rumor says everyone united against him when he tried the Great Hunt." Apparently, Tarro doesn't play well with others.

"We need to find this man, Mako. He needs to die," Atin says, deadly anger laces her voice. Her sole focus has become to kill Tarro Blood.

"The old man always said this was a thinking job," Mako cautions, slowing Atin down, "Know your enemy then target his weakness." She starts pacing the room. "Tarro Blood barely survived elimination from the Great Hunt last time," she explains, He was out on his back for years. Major squash, you know?" She kneels next to Jory's body and starts checking the pockets. "If Blood's determined to win the Great Hunt, our best bet of catching up to him is getting you into the competition."

Atin agrees, seeing it as the only way to get close to Tarro. Mako admits that Braden spent every last credit getting them to this dumpy world. The only way off is to get Nem'ro to sponsor Atin. Atin sneers, she hates Hutts. But even she admits they have their uses and right now, that's the only path to the Great Hunt.

"If nobody knows Braden is… is dead. I should be able to get you a meeting with Nem'ro," Mako says, "This will take every favor I can call in. And I'll need the tags from your bounty – should be enough for two burials…" Atin says she'd like to be there, but Mako protests. Saying Atin'll need to move fast and meet with the Hutt.

Mako advises to take out some of the Hutt's enemies on her way there. To earn goodwill, is any with the Hutt. Atin nods and exits into the warzone of the city. In her emotionally fueled state, killing is easy. Every time she pulls the trigger, her chest loosens; only to tighten back up.

Notes:

Hut'uun: Coward [Mando'a]


	5. Chapter 4

By the time Atin reaches the Hutt's palace, her armor is covered in blood. Atin is pretty sure every Hutt palace looks the same. Which makes it easy to navigate them. The industrial architecture, matched with the warm lighting, makes for an oddly inviting space. Or maybe she's spent too much time in Hutt's palaces. Upon entering the throne room, two guards stop her demanding to know her business.

Atin tells them, one breaks away to verify what she's told them.

She takes the time to survey the dimly lit room. A Twi'lek punches an Evocii, to doubles over and is lead away by two guards. Nem'ro sees her and motions for her to approach, the two guards step aside letting her pass.

Atin approaches the Hutt's throne. There's a large Houk standing to the right of the throne, she assumes he's a top enforcer. "Look boss – little woman come to beg for might Nem'ro's attention," the Houk says in a mocking tone. Atin throws the huge creature and dirty look, but keeps her tongue. Houks are known for their massive strength and very short tempers.

" _Be polite, Carnus. This bounty hunter has been sweeping the filth from my towns lovely streets_ ," the Hutt chides his enforcer. Atin is pretty sure the handful of gangsters she's killed isn't gonna make a dent on the filth of this world. Hutt worlds aren't known to be great tourist destinations. People come to Hutt worlds for, business, to disappear, or to die. And in that exact order. " _Excuse him, he lacks manners. You stand in the court of Nem'ro. All you see in Jiguuna is under my authority. Welcome._ "

" _Let's cut right to the chase_ ," the Hutt says, getting right to business. The only thing Atin appreciates about the Hutt's is their directness. " _Mako says you are a famous bounty hunter – that hardened men run and hide just hearing your name. But Mako says lots of things_." As far as lies goes, that one's pretty good. Atin makes a note to thank Mako for the laugh.

"Mako said you're a power Hutt, Nem'ro. Was that a lie?" she challenges, annoyed that he's prolonging this interaction. Plus, she's not in the greatest of moods given how her day has gone.

" _A good liar always sprinkles some truth among the fabrications_ ," he insists, " _You want to prove that you are this fearsome manhunter? I will give you that chance. I have targets here on wonderful Hutta the need eliminating. No problem for someone with your reported skills_." Atin doubts it would be a problem for a drunk, blind, Duros.

He proceeds to tell her about her first target an Evocii, called Huttsbane. " _Cute name_ ," she thinks to herself. The Hutt is rambling about how the Evocii sold this world, blah, blah, blah. Atin isn't really listening. Before leaving, she warns the fat Hutt not to double cross her.

Ducking behind a blaster shield, she hurls an explosive at the small group of natives. She has to hand it to them, they're well organized. Leaving a trail of bodies in her wake, she kicks in the door of the well-guarded mudhut.

Training her blaster on a young Evocii with an eyepatch over his right eye, he starts shouting at her. "Nem'ro found someone with no morals to destroy my village! Are you proud of yourself?" the Evocii accuses her with passionate anger. "Filthy murderer! Will you butcher all the women and children as well?" This accusation hits her like a ton of bricks. Atin's always prided herself on her ability to do her job without murdering innocent women and children.

"No bounty on them," she reassures him and herself, "Just you." In her peripheral she sees an older Evocii moving into view. He implores Atin to let the young warrior live.

"Hutts are fat, thieving slugs," she agrees with the natives, "No doubt about that."

"You see, Huttsbane?" he says, addressing the fiery leader, "Not all outsiders bow before the Hutts." Atin doesn't say anything, but agrees with his words and wisdom. "You are here for Huttsbane's head, but Nem'ro does not know one Evocii from another. Dead warriors' heads all look alike to him…"

Atin follows with his suggestion. Offer the head of one of the Evocii I've already killed as Huttsbane's to Nem'ro. Huttsbane scoffs at the offer. Atin carefully weighs it. If the Hutt finds out her trick, he's sure to kill her.

But Nem'ro didn't strike Atin as bright. She had mistakenly called him "Nimrod" to Mako. Making both girls giggle. "This goes against my better judgment, but I'll do it," she agrees reluctantly. The spiritual leader thanks her and excuses himself to retrieve the substitute head. A few minutes later he returns, blood splattered on his rough clothes, carrying a cloth sack. He drops the bag at her feet, it lands with a squishy thud.

As Atin leaves the hut, her holocommunicator starts beeping. Answering, Mako's blue form appears on the communication device. "Hey girl, it's Mako," she greets, "Got some information for you." It's good to see her back in the game.

"How are you holding up, Mako?" Atin asks, still worried about her. While Atin have no doubt Mako's seen more than her fair share of hardships, losing a mentor is almost enough to push someone over the edge. As Atin found out first-hand the day before.

"Better, now that I've got a lead," she answers with determination in her voice, "The man who killed Braden really was Tarro Blood, a big shot from Alderaan. After he washed out of the last Great Hunt, Tarro spend years building up support with the Mandalorians." The more Atin learn about Braden's murderer the more and more she hates him, which is saying something. Cause she already wanted him dead.

Mako goes on the explain that entry rules are different for the Mando's. Tarro apparently bought off the other Mando's not to gang up on him. Atin snarls, swearing to hunt down every single _hut'uun_ and make him suffer. Mako encourages the hunter to focus on impressing the Hutt and tells her about an off world tribesman she thinks was following her.

"I'll put him on my "to kill" list," Atin promises. From Mako's description, spotting him in a crowd shouldn't be too difficult. Mako almost laughs at the offer, but thanks Atin the same. Hanging up, the hunter makes her way back to the surprising clean palace in Jigunna. Atin knows she doesn't want to be out after dark.

Entering the throne room, Carnus says something about her smelling like dead savage. "Thanks," Atin jeers, "It's my favorite perfume." This comment makes the Hutt and Houk laugh. She throws the bag with the head at foot of the Hutt's throne. He laughs pleased with the results. He asks for her to regale him with the tale of the hunt. She keeps it short, telling him he was a noble warrior.

The Hutt spends a few more minutes mocking the "dead, noble" warrior, before telling Atin her next job. He wants his former accountant dead. Apparently he stole from the Hutt and switched sided. That was a stupid move. Atin stops by the pay master before heading back to the Poison Pit for the night.

Entering the back room, the blood stain from Braden is still there. Atin unfurls a cot on the opposite side of the room, praying it doesn't make it way to her in the night. She's grateful Mako's out, silent tears spill from the corners of her eyes. First Tomin, then Braden, who would be next? Eventually, sleep overtakes her, pulling into blackness.

The sound of metal clanging wakes Atin up. In one smooth motion she grabs her blaster and aim it towards the sound. Mako puts her hands up. "Good morning to you too," she says with a half-smile. Atin put the blaster down and apologizes. Mako makes Atin eat something before heading to the Rust Yards.

Fighting through Fa'athra's men and reprogramed blasting droids, Atin disables the generators and breaches the factory. It doesn't take her long to find the elderly accountant. The poor man is cowering behind an overturned desk begging for his life. If his eyes hadn't been replaced with implant he'd probably be crying.

He offers to buy his life, leave Hutta and never return. Atin figures she's fooled the Hutt once, what's twice. She takes the accountants offer, with a stern warning to not double cross her. The pitiful excuse for a man thanks her and runs into the madness. Atin doubts he'll make it to the spaceport.

Atin returns to the Hutt's palace to "complete" the contract. Not that she's killed a single target yet. On her way to the throne room, Atin is stopped by a scaly Rodian.

"Here is the fraud," she accuses, emerging from behind a pillar. "Useless weakling Mako pretends is bounty hunter." Atin sighs, turning around.

"Hello yourself," Atin replies sarcastically. The Rodain scoffs at her.

"Don't be high and mighty! Not with me," she orders, "Tarro Blood doesn't want you in the Great Hunt. Smart person would take the hint. You're not smart." Atin's blood begins heating up. The name "Tarro Blood" makes her want to the shoot everything in sight.

"Hold on let me get my blaster out," Atin says hinting at the ever evident outcome.

"I hear all about your weak master is butchered! Now you have no team, no support," she continues to taunt. "Tarro Blood tells me I take you out, he makes sure I get in the Great Hunt. Even if I have to let Blood win, just being in the Great Hunt is big honor."

"This one time, I'll kill for free," anger hangs onto every word. That coward has gotten an idiot to do his dirty work, yet again. The Rodian screams something about the sponsorship being hers, but it doesn't matter. Within minutes the fight is over, she lays at Atin's feet littered with blaster holes. Ignoring her body Atin heads to her meeting the Nem'ro.

The Hutt is pleased with her work with the accountant. "If only you knew," Atin thinks to herself. He sings his praises to the young hunter. Atin outright requests the sponsorship to the Great Hunt. Nem'ro tells her that his beastmaster has turned traitor and he needs him eliminated.

 **Notes** :

Hut'uun - coward (worst possible insult) [Mando'a]


	6. Chapter 5

Mako enters the Hutt's clean palace knowing this is the place Atin is sure to be. A crowd has gathered around the beast pit. People are cheering, taking bets, Mako pushes her way to the edge of the viewing area. She swears when she sees Atin's distinct red hair in the arena. Atin looks pissed and determined. Two Akk dogs charge at her, Atin fires her blaster at them. Both dogs skid to a stop dead, a gundark starts lumbering towards Atin.

Mako watches as her friend dive behind a pile of bones. Coming up on one knee she fires a wrist missile at the giant beast, making the monster pause. Not wasting the opportunity, Atin fires an explosive dart at the monster followed by a stream of blaster fire. The beast falls dead sending dirt flying. Another set of cages opens, releasing more beasts. One called "Flesh Ripper the Unkillable", Mako pushes through the crowd to find a way to help Atin.

" _Osik_ ," Atin hisses under her breath. She fires another explosive dart at the smaller beasts charging towards her. They fall with ease, the beast master shouts for another cage to be opened. He says something about "Flesh Ripper the Unkillable". That doesn't sound good. The beast lumbers out of its cage.

"I don't even recognize that thing," Atin mutters to herself. Hoping to find a way to kill it before it kills me. " _Keep your wits about you. Nothing is blaster proof."_ Tomin's words echo in her mind. Determination fills her. Determination to make Nem'ro pay, to kill Tarro Blood, find her _aliit_. She flashes Nem'ro a smile that should make the slug fear for his life.

The monster rushes her, but it's big and slow. She rolls between its legs and fires a dart at its right flank. It roars and turns around. When it does she fire a missile at its ugly face. The beast swipes at her, it barely catches her armor. The attack sends Atin flying into a wall, sliding to the ground with a thump. She does a quick inventory; pretty sure nothing is broken. The monster is worse off than her at the moment, it's stumbling around in pain. She fires several volleys of blaster fire the direction of the beast.

The beastmaster wails in angry sorrow. The idiot opens the gate he was hiding behind and charges at Atin. His vibroblade is lit up. He screams running towards her. Two well placed shots, make the beastmaster fall dead. He uses his final breath to curse at her in Huttese. Atin heads back upstairs, covered in blood, leaving a trail of destruction behind me. Atin enters the throne room, ready to rip the Hutt's throat out.

"Mighty Hunter," the Hutt greets, as if nothing happened. Atin is still breathing heavily from the fight. "You killed terrible beasts from Hutta and beyond – and the beast master too! Deception was the only way I could eliminate my beast master without upsetting things here." She crosses her arms, less than impressed with his excuses.

"I'm going to kill you, Nem'ro!" she warns the Hutt, deadly honesty lacing her voice. He seems more amused by her threat than concerned.

"You're welcome to try," the Hutt invites smugly, "But you may have other things on your mind. I did not expect you to survive the beast pits. Carnus said you would prevail, but –" The Houk brags about her killing spree in the Rust Yards.

Nem'ro proceeds to tell Atin that he's already given the sponsorship to another hunter. Atin rolls her eyes, she should have seen that coming. He continues, telling her a representative from the Hunt will be here shortly and if he wants the token, she should take it.

"Don't think I won't do exactly that," she snarls at the slug. Once again, he seems more amused by her answer than anything else. She knows whatever the outcome, the fat slug wins. Which irks her, either way the strongest hunter goes onto the hunt.

She curses under her breath in Huttese on her way out of the throne room. The paymaster greets her warmly, paying her for the mess with the beastmaster. Atin figures she should find Mako and tell her the rotten truth. But she turns to see the young slicer has already found her.

Her olive toned skin looks darker under the industrial lights. But she still has a certain sparkle to her eyes. "Hey, girl, we've been had," Mako tells the hunter. Atin's trying to figure out how she already knows. "Nem'ro's already sponsored someone for the Great Hunt."

"How do you hear these things so fast?" Atin asks point blank, no point beating around the bush.

"You'd think people would secure their comm channels better," she smiles smugly, "Don't they understand I'm a genius?" Atin smirks at her answer, she's not wrong. From the moment Atin met her, she seemed highly intelligent. "I know who got Nem'ro's sponsorship token and how to find him. I'll tell you everything, but I've got a price." This however, Atin saw coming. She may be a genius, but she's a predictable genius.

Mako asks to join Atin on the hunt. She starts rambling about how she knows how to fight and is great with information. Atin's mind was already made up, she needed someone by her side. Someone she could count on and who could keep her levelheaded and grounded. "I think we'll have a lot of fun," Atin smiles, as Mako keeps rambling.

Then Mako realizes that Atin agreed. "Thank you, Braden was sweet, but he always treated me like a child. I'm not a child, so thank you," the slicer says. "I want to be there when we find Braden's killer." Mako tells Atin that the hunter they're looking for is a Trandoshan, named Rarsk. Apparently, he's playing both sides and on his way to collect a bounty from Fa'athra.

"A republic scientist," Mako tells the hunter, "Find her, we find Rarsk."

Fighting their way into Fa'athras Palace, the girls take a turbolift down to the level the scientist is being held on. Atin takes the lead as they wander the halls. It seems at every turn there's another guard.

Turning the corner, Atin is jumped by two Nikto's. She struggles to fight them off. She manages to kick off one, and the other pins her against the wall. She kicks, trying the break free. Nothing works, she wildly grabs for something to grab a hold onto. Her desperate hands find no purchase. She hears a knife unsheathe, making her fight harder. Suddenly, his dead weight falls against her. Atin pushes the body off of her and turns, coming face to face Mako. Who has blood splattered across her face.

"I'm not just a pretty side-kick," she smiles, she's holding a short blade. Atin knows that she'll have her back, no matter what. "No you're not," Atin smiles for the first time in days. "Let's find the scientist."

When they find the room where the scientist is being held they have to fight through a small army to get to her. "Stay back," she tries to sound menacing, but her body language gives her away, "I've got a… a… well, guess I don't have much of anything. Please, just tell me why I'm being held here?" She seems confused and scared. Atin wonders what brought her to Hutta. Its deep in Hutt space, nowhere near the safety of a Republic base. But she doesn't have time to hear her life story.

Mako confirms this is their scientist. Fear spreads across the woman's face again. "Short version, lady: There's a bounty hunter coming to take you to the Empire – where you'll probably die or at least be tortured," Mako tells the woman. Atin presses her fingers against her forehead. The woman didn't need to know that.

Mako tries to backpedal and tell the woman we want the other hunter dead. It becomes clear that Mako isn't any good with delicate situations, but neither is Atin. The woman starts whimpering and begging, generally getting on Atin's nerves. She starts crying, begging them to let her go.

"What part of "sit quietly" didn't you understand?" Mako asks getting annoyed, "You're going to blow our – oh, great…" Mako turns to the door. Atin turns to see what she's looking at, a tall reptilian creature saunters into the room.

"Hello, soft things," it hisses at them, "I see many Fa'athra's servants are dead. Give me the scientist female, and you will join them." The hair on the back of Atin's neck stand on end and her heart feels like it's seizing.

"I've never killed a – what is he again, Mako?" Atin says trying to sound brave. Rarsk sniffs the air, Atin knows he can smell the fear that's seeping from her pores.

"Trandoshan. Rhymes with dead meat," she answers. The Trandoshan seems amused by the whole situation.

"You are stupid, even for soft things," he answers, "Rarsk will tear out, your heart and feed it to tiny rodent." As far as threats go, that one isn't bad.

"Bring it on, lizard man," Atin jeers drawing her blaster. He draws his own weapon. He cries for his Scorekeeper to watch him. Atin pushes the scientist behind some equipment to protect her from any stray bolts. Atin fires an explosive dart and several missiles at him, barely affecting the reptile. The Trandoshan roars as he starts bleeding a brown colored liquid.

Moments later, he falls dead. Atin waits a second to make sure he's actually dead. Trandoshans can be _kriffing_ hard to kill. Even still, she plants another blaster bolt right in his ugly head to be certain. She starts searching his pockets for the token. "Got it," she exclaims relieved this means she'll have entry to the Great Hunt.

Mako seems pretty unaffected by everything that just happen. The scientist though is another story. She's still hiding behind equipment, quivering. It takes a few minutes for Mako to coax her out of her hiding spot.

"That... that was brutal," Albea's voice shakes, "But I owe you my thanks." She seems calmer, now realizing they're not here to hurt her. "So what happens now?" Mako gives her an old blaster and tells her to head to the spaceport. Without being told twice she races out of the trashed room.

The two girls enter Nem'ro's throne room, a man with a bone mask is discussing the Trandoshan. He acknowledges the two girls. "Ah, I see we have a new player in the game after all."

"That's the bone-masked creep that followed me!" Mako exclaims, without a second both girls draw their weapons. Atin trains her weapon on the milky white mask. The Hutt laughs, finding the tense situation amusing. "Hunter, allow me to apologize if I spooked your young friend," the man with the bone mask offers. Already it doesn't feel like he's their enemy.

Atin orders him to make it quick, the man introduces himself as Grataa. He claims to be there searching for proof that Tarro Blood is acting illegally; according to Hunt rules. Atin lowers her weapon, he's a Great Hunt official. She asks Mako is she believes anything he's saying.

"Yeah, it makes sense," Mako answers, "It's just rotten luck he didn't catch Tarro in the act." Atin rolls her eyes, "That an understatement," she thinks to herself.

"I reviewed your security holo-recording and witness the murder of your teammates by Tarro's men," Grataa informs the girls, "While dishonorable, the attack technically against the rules. Unless Tarro attacks another competitor, he cannot be punished." Atin can't believe what she's hearing. He murdered her team, crippled her and others, and he's gonna get away with it.

"Nothing will stop me from getting revenge," Atin almost shouts. Grataa seems unphased by the outburst. Grataa tells Atin that Tarro is protected by the same rules as her. She snorts at him; little good the rules have done thus far.

"I shall continue to closely monitor Tarro Blood's activities. If he breaks the Great Hunt's rules, he will pay for it." Atin doesn't answer him, she's already plotting how she plans on getting revenge. They continue onto business. Grataa gives them instruction to head to Dromund Kaas, the Imperial capital. Then onto the Mandalorian enclave. He hands both girls a shuttle pass, Mako and Atin struggle to contain their excitement.

"When you arrive on Dromund Kaas, seek the Huntmaster in the Mandalorian enclave," Grataa continues, explaining protocol, "He will answer all your questions about the Great Hunt." The girls thank him and make their way to the spaceport.

 **Notes:**

Osik – Dung (impolite) [Mando'a]

Kriffing – Expletive (expletive modifier) [Huttese]


	7. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6 - Vaiken Spacedock**

"Vaiken Spacedock". This station is in the heart of Imperial space, near Korriban and Dromund Kaas. Atin digs into her memories trying to remember the way to the Dromund Kaas shuttles. Stepping off the turbo lift a man dressed in Mandalorian armor approaches the girls.

"I am Rally Master Kelborn," he introduces, getting straight to business, "Your sponsor's been rather insistent that his "investment" is prepared to win the Great Hunt." The way he says "investment" tells Atin he hates Hutt's about as much as everyone else in the galaxy. "I've arranged for you to meet two of my peers, specialists in their fields. They should give you a taste of how real hunters customize their kit to suit their individual battle styles."

"I'd rather be ready for anything," Atin replies, preferring to have multiple contingency plans. The Rally Master, chuckles at my answer. He informs her that she and her weapons have limits. A man name Zakkeg is expecting her. She heads in the direction that the rally master pointed her towards.

Atin could fly, her own people training her. It doesn't take them long to find where Zakkeg is. "Zakkeg?" Atin asks cautiously. One man is skinny, he carries two blasters, and his armor is lighter than his huskier companion. The husky one steps forward.

"You must be the one the rally master called about," he says, sizing the girls up. Even though she's wearing armor and is armed, Atin feels vulnerable. He introduces himself as Braum "Zakkeg" Bourne and the skinny one as Gen Vizla. The hairs on the back of her neck stand on end when they say her clan's name. They aren't all dead, as she'd feared for so many years.

"Nice blaster, it's a start," Gen almost mocks, but more to make a point than to embarrass. "So what do you do with your free hand? Fix your hair, strike a pose, or is your aim so shaky you need two?" Atin smirks at his option.

"I'm gonna go with option two," Atin answers matching his sarcasm. Gen grins, amused by her answer.

"Gonna take out the competition with glib remarks?" he continues to joke, but turns back to business. He tells the girls, an empty hand is wasted potential. "I prefer to make my shots count" Atin counters, Tomin taught her, " _If your gonna fire your blaster. Be sure you hit your target_."

"Finesse is for show-offs and snipers," he responses annoyed, "Guess we know which one you are."

"Take what he says in moderation," Zakkeg interjects with a laugh, "He's a ferocious, little son of a gundark who heard the best defense was a good offense and ran with it. Take pride in your equipment, but don't forget its limits. Or yours." Atin asks them to show her what needs to be worked on.

They spend a few minutes critiquing her armor and weapons. The group engages in a sparring match. It soon becomes obvious that they are far better prepared than Atin or Mako, but Atin manages to hold her ground. It's over when Zakkeg pins Atin to the ground. She picks herself up, they seemed fairly impressed.

"You're a stubborn one, I'll give you that," Zakkeg praises her steadfastness, "How're you feeling? Tired of bleeding yet?" Atin wipes blood from the corner of her mouth with a smile. These types of fights are invigorating for her.

"Actually, I kind of like it," she answers smugly. Mako looks at her like she's reached a whole new level of crazy. Both Zakkeg and Gen burst out laughing. "Try not to lose that enthusiasm," Zakkeg encourage, "It'll drive the competition up the wall."

They dismiss the girls and Atin thanks them for their guidance. Atin returns to the rally master and decided on a pyrotech fighting style. Her aunt, Shae Vizla, is known for the Sacking of Coruscant and fighting with fire. She's legendary amongst the Mando's.

Their flight to Dromund Kaas doesn't leave for a couple of hours. Atin suggests they get a drink and Mako thanks Atin again for the Great Hunt thing. The girls swap stories until their shuttle is called. When it's called, they waste no time making their way to the shuttle.

Atin is pleased they have a whole row to themselves. Atin takes the window seat and Mako sits next to her. Both girls press to look out the window watching as the shuttle pulls away from the space-station. "You should get some sleep," Atin suggests, she can't remember when Mako slept.

Mako tries to protest, but Atin insists. Snatching a blanket from a passing droid and drapes it over the slicer. Within minutes, steady, slow breathing tells Atin she's sleeping soundly. Mako falls against Atin. She watches out the window, the vastness of nothing is mesmerizing, the shuttle passes a gas giant. Vibrant blues, greens, and purples dance in the light casted from a nearby star.

Several hours later they land on Dromund Kaas. "Mako, we've landed," Atin gently nudges her awake. At first, she's slightly confused, then she realizes they've landed. They disembark the shuttle and head to the immigration terminal. It's mandatory for all off-worlders to register when they arrive.

"Ugh. Spaceports all smell the same," Mako complains scrunching her face together, "Engine exhaust, coolant fluid, and spacers who haven't bathed in a week." Atin chuckles at her observation while she types away at the console. "Let's get out of this stink. Whatever the rest of Dromund Kaas is like, the airs gotta be fresher than in here."

"It still smells better than Hutta," Atin observes, but Hutta reeked. Mako laughs at her reply. "That's like saying a girl's "slimmer than a Hutt"," she retorts using her arms for emphasis, both girls laugh at the comparison. "Just a reminder, this is an Imperial world," Mako warns her new friend. "Which means rules, rules, and more rules. If we tweak with the local authorities, they could make life really hard."

"I like tweaking with authority," Atin answers with a hint of defiance and enthusiasm as they walk towards the turbolift. It only takes a couple of seconds the get to the ground floor.

"How'd I know you were going to say that?" Mako asks, shaking her head. "Come on – the Mandalorian enclave is in the Citadel. Our contact is someone named Crysta Markon." The two girls weave their way through the busy spaceport. Once outside it's dark. Like really dark, a constant, light rain falls from the sky. Purple lightning cuts across the sky, but it doesn't seem like normal lightning.

Mako comments about the time, only to discover it's always like this. Rainy and cloudy. Atin encourages her companion as they take a speeder to Kaas City. Passing over the jungle, it's teeming with wildlife. Atin smiles, considering the hunts to come. They pass over a Mandalorian camp and through an Imperial waystation. An incomplete statue stands just past the waystation.

"Wonder what's going on there?" Mako asks, watching an Imperial army transport roll towards the statue. Atin glances towards the statue but keeps her focus on guiding the speeder. "I'm sure we'll find out," she shrugs distracted. Her mind is on getting to the enclave, eager to start the Great Hunt. They enter the outskirts of the stark city. They are both enamored by the well-oiled machine that is the heart of the Empire.

"That's the Citadel," Mako says pointed to the massive building they are heading for, "That's the center of the universe, as far as the Empire is concerned." Atin snorts at the statement. Mako is right, Atin is annoyed by the arrogance of the Empire. She sets the speeder down in front of the Mandalorian Enclave. Both girls jump out of the speeder and head inside the complex.

Atin can barely contain her excitement as the girls enter the Mandalorian enclave. Mako stays close, careful to keep out of the way of the Mando's. Atin finds their contact. Crysta Markin. The datapad description does not do the woman justice. Her curvaceous figure is nothing compared to her personality. She has a rusty red Mohawk, large bronze earring that hang from each ear. Her personality glows from her person, she has a smile full of life and fire. She's engaged in a lively conversation with a Mandalorian.

"—and then I told him. "You think that's cold? You should see what I did to the Gamorrean,"" she laughs, she has a unique drawl with a slight twang. "I never saw a Rodian run so fast in my – oh. Sorry, sweetie, didn't see you there. What can I do for you?" She notices Mako and Atin. The Mandalorian excuses himself, leaving the three women.

Mako eagerly tells Crysta they are they for the Great Hunt. Crysta doesn't seem surprised by her answer. "An all-girls hunter team? Good for you," she says impressed, "How long you two been partners?"

"Feels like Mako's always been there to back me up," Atin answers honestly, but cryptically. Crysta smiles at her answer. Crysta smiles, pleased by her answer. Atin is surprised by how genuine the woman in front of her is and how honest. Both girls nod, before Crysta continues. "There's one spot open in the Great Hunt, and over three dozen hunters who got sponsorships." Mako's face falls at this information, it's another obstacle in their way to avenge Braden.

"Those other hunters can go home," Atin says with confidence and determination, "That spot it mine." Mako responds well to Atin's confidence, she straightens up even more. Crysta smiles at Atin's stubbornness. " _Her name certainly fits her_ ," Crystal thinks to herself.

"It's yours if you can get it," she encourages the two women, "Lotsa folks will be thinking the same thing, though. The Huntmaster himself will explain how we're gonna sort this out. Head into the main room and show some respect." The two girls listen carefully to Crysta's instructions, understanding they are in a world of protocol and respect. "When the Huntmaster's done talking, come on back here. I'll be handling you from here on out." The two women thank Crysta and go to the back room, joining the other hunters.

About three dozen hunters are squeezed into the room. Most of them are talking amongst themselves, ignoring the two new hunters that enter the room. A lone hunter, Q'kal, introduces himself and welcomes them.

The assistant huntmaster, Lek, eyes the new female hunter as she enters the room. " _So this is the Vizla girl_ ," he thinks to himself, " _She looks like her mother_." He's willing to bet she fights as well as she did. He barks at the hunters to quiet down. "The Huntmaster is about to speak. Pay attention and show some respect for once in your lives!"

"The Great Hunt is upon us!" the Wookiee roars at the group, "Many will hunt. Many will die. All will win glory and honor! Today, we have too many hunters. All must compete. Only one joins the Great Hunt." Every hunter is at attention, something it seems many of them aren't used to.

Lek tells the hunters that they'll all be taking down three bounties here on Dromund Kaas. "You expect us to hunt here?" Q'kal interrupts, "With Imperial crawling all over us? And Sith?" Some people buy into the stories that Sith are unkillable, but Atin never has. She doesn't believe anything is unkillable, she's seen the unkillable die before.

"If you're afraid to compete, the spaceport's thataway," Atin smiles, pointing towards the door. Q'kal can't help but smile at her determination and insanity. Lek chuckles, thinking to himself, " _Definitely Kara's ad._ " He eggs on any potential rivalries. "For all you overblown, useless, no-talent cowards, we installed a handy exit door. Use it now."

Atin and Mako share a smile as at least half of the group leaves. Lek tells the remaining hunters to go back to their handler and the handlers will give them their bounties. According to Lek, anyone who takes out all their bounties will compete in the Grand Melee.

"Hunting on Dromund Kaas? That's suicide," Q'kal shakes his head, "I'm grabbing the first shuttle out of her. I suggest you do the same, friend."

"I want into the Great Hunt," Atin replies fiercely, "and this is the only way." Q'kal nods his head understandingly. Q'kal warns the girls to watch their backs. According to him, it's not the beasts that are dangerous on Dromund Kaas, it's the people.

Lek barks at the group to go back to their handlers. "That's Crysta for you new blood," Lek addresses Atin directly. The remaining hunters exit the room and make their way back to their handlers. Crysta is laughing at the group that just left the building.

"A dozen cowards just scurried out of here – probably won't stop 'til Dromund Kaas it light-years behind them," Crysta mocks, motioning with her arms for emphasis. "You understand the basics, right? Three bounties, hardest targets on Dromund Kaas. Gotta get all three to qualify for the melee."

"This is the best job in the galaxy!" Atin smiles.

"Oh, I like you," Crysta laughs, "You're even crazier than the rest of the hunters. Let's see who you first target is," she checks the datapad attached to her hip, "Whoa, this can't be right. You got enemies among the Mandalorians or something." Atin draws a sharp breath, not liking where this conversation is going.

Mako tells Crysta about Tarro Blood and what he did. Crysta's lips twist together not liking what she's heard. "I'm used to having the cards stacked against me," Atin comments with an annoyed sigh.

"I wouldn't wish this bounty on anyone," Crysta admits, "Gotta play the hand you're dealt, though." She reads the writ before continuing. Crysta tells the girls that their target is a Republic nobleman that was sold into slavery. By mistake, were her words.

"Didn't think the Republic had an aristocracy?" Atin says naïvely, she looks to Crysta for an explanation.

"Law of the galaxy," Mako cuts in, "Anywhere somebody with a fancy name can step on somebody without one, they will." Atin knows she's not wrong, she's never really been outside of Imperial or Hutt space.

"Altaca's slave group was building a big ol' statue in the jungle," Crysta refocuses the two hunters, "The slaves rebelled and took over the site. Nobody can get in there. We don't even know if he's still alive. If he is, the family will pay big." Atin pushes a few strains of hair out of her face. The Imperials would have attempted to take back the slave camp, with force. Meaning there would be plenty of dead slaves.

"Will the family pay big for a corpse?" Atin inquires, knowing there is a real chance the target was dead before she came planetside. Crysta answers they'll pay for the body, but not as much as if he was alive. Families who hire hunters to find lost loved ones usually are still willing to pay for the body for a burial. Crysta hands Atin a hologram chip with the job information. Her green eyes review the holographic information before handing to Mako.

"The slaves got themselves a tent camp near that statue they never finished," Crysta verbalizes the information on the slip. "If Altaca's still kickin', he's probably somewhere in there." The veteran hunter motions to a medium crate box. She opens it up and pulls out a wrist mounted device and a handful of cartilages.

Before letting Atin leave, Crysta gives her a new toy. "Meet your new best friend – the S86k full-gauge carbonite armor upgrade." Crytsa attaches the device to Atin's left wrist guard. Atin admires the new device. Crysta explains that it can't be used while the target is moving, but after they've been beaten they can use frozen. Atin smirks, Crysta makes it all sound so easy. Mako grabs Atin's arm and examines the freezing device. "Didn't know they made devices to freeze people," Atin comments, testing the weight.

"Carbonite ain't so much freezing as it is…" Crysta pauses mid-sentence searching for the right words, "Well, it ain't got a clue, really. Just have fun!" Crysta makes it sound like they are going to an entertainment planet for a weekend, instead of hunting the deadliest targets this planet has to offer. Crysta tells them to hurry up and claim that first bounty and hightail it back to the enclave.

 **Notes:**

Ad- Son, Daughter, Child [Mando'a]


	8. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7 – The Royal Slave**

The girls fight their way deep into the slave camp, finding Altaca's tent. Mako keeps watch while Atin rummages through Altaca's belongings. Buried beneath the ragged bedding, Atin finds a holo-communicator. "Mako," Atin says switching it on. A holo of an imperial noble woman materializes. She plays the recorded message.

"Altaca my darling," the woman begins, Mako and Atin exchanged confused glances. "When the slaves attempt their pitiful rebellion, I'll send one of my servants to smuggle you to the city. While I regret you will not be able to return you to your family on Alderaan, but I can promise your every moment here to be pure joy." The recording cuts off, leaving the pair confused by the recent turn of events.

"Juicy," Mako comments, "What's a slave doing getting love letter from an Imperial noble?" Her tone is mostly sarcastic. Atin rolls her eyes, putting the communicator in one of her pouches. The coordinates on the communicator lead to the Nexus Room, a high end cantina frequented by Imperial noble's.

"This whole planet is weird," Atin comments. Since arriving on Dromund Kaas, it hasn't stopped raining, they've been in the middle of the slave rebellion, so Dromund Kaas is just weird. The girls catch the next taxi to the Nexus Room.

Torian watches as the rest of his squad sing a drinking song. His old friend, Corridan, plops down next to him. "Tor, you gonna join the fun?" Corridan asks laughing, throwing an arm around Torian's shoulder. "I think a you've caught the eye of a couple of ladies." Corridan nodding his chin towards a group of young women. Torian shoves Corridan.

A newcomer catches Torians eye. A female hunter, she walks with purpose and determination. Corridan points at the new comer. "Word is her crew was killed on Hutta," Corridan whispers, "But that hasn't stopped her. I'm betting my money on her."

The hunter approaches the bartender. After a short conversation he points to a back turbolift. Corridan is telling Torian about her beast fight on Hutta when a dancer approaches them with a tray of drinks. She places it in front of them, "We didn't order that," Torian tells the young Twi'lek, assuming she's made a mistake.

"I know, the hunter at the bar bought rounds for everyone," she tells them, her voice trembling. Torian nods processing the information. The Twi'lek bows slightly and hurries off. Corridan says something about the hunter's tenacity. Torian watches as the Hunter disappears on the turbolift to the private level.

Stepping off the turbolift, Atin sees a small squad of Imperial soldiers waiting at the door. One of the soldier's points at Atin claiming she's here as expected. "That looks like her, all right," a man whose uniform reads 'Sergeant Wallax'. The one named Wallax orders Atin to hand over all her weapons.

"You're a funny man, Sergeant. Think of that joke all by yourself," Atin mocks, resting her hand on her blaster. Mako takes a subtle step closer to Atin, ready for the impending fight. "Don't get cute offworld scum," the Sergeant sputters. He tries to intimidate her by threatening to shoot her. Clearly he didn't think that one through.

The Sergeant's holo communicator starts beeping. Atin's blood starts boiling when Tarro's tiny blue figure appears on the device. "Sergeant, Tarro Blood here. Have you completed my little errand yet?" he asks his latest lackey. Atin raises an eyebrow, he must be referring to her. "Blood! You steaming pile of filth," Mako shouts at the holographic image.

Wallax exclaims he warned against calling him on this channel. Atin takes the opportunity to mock both Tarro and Wallax's inept. Tarro whines about how laborious killing Atin is becoming. He criticizes Wallax for his inability to kill a lowly hunter. Wallax is quick to hang up when his men start questioning who Tarro is.

Atin smirks noting the discord of this pathetic excuse of a squad. " _When you fight beside_ _gar vode_ _, you must trust them explicitly_ ," Tomin's words echo in her mind. She knows she can use the lack of trust to her advantage. "I don't know what's going on here, Sarge, but I know it stinks," comments one of the trooper. Atin knows that her opening.

"You can't spend credits if you're dead," Atin warns, drawing her blaster. Several of the troopers get the idea and run like the cowards they are. The Sergeant orders everyone else to attack. Atin lets off a wave of fire keeping back the soldiers. Her blaster bolts find their target, sending blood splattering.

Stepping over the bodies, Atin enters the private party room. The attendees seem un-phased by the commotion outside. Atin scans the room searching for her query. She spots a couple in the corner next to the bar. She jerks her head towards the couple Mako nods understanding.

"Yes, may I help you with something?" the man asks Atin as she approaches the strange couple. His black hair, beard, and build fit Altaca perfectly. The woman implores the man not to speak to "that filthy vagabond". As far as insults go, it's not bad. She says something about speaking to "it" and approving of "it" being here.

"Not much of a family resemblance between you and your 'brother'," Atin notes. Altaca starts stammering about different mothers or something. The woman rests her hand on her forehead. Rudely, Lady Dak-Ah tells the man to shut up. "Just feel the smug knowledge radiate from here, we knew this might happen," the woman states annoyed that the man hasn't caught on that Atin knows of their story.

Mako makes a comment about dating her brother, Atin catches a laugh. Making it sound more like a snort. Lady Dak-Ah starts trying to bribe the two hunters to keep her secret. "The "lord" here is wanted back home," Atin tells the pair. She notes the shock on Altaca's face.

"At home? But that means…" he sputters confused, looking at his female counterpart. "You told me I was trapped here! That I would have to forget my family!" The longer the realization sets in, the more upset Altaca gets, "That this- this charade was the only way!"

The woman chastises him to use his "inside voice". Atin wonders if she treats everyone like an imbecile. She continues to try and excuse her lie, remarking the late nights, something about intrigues. Altaca starts shouting, calling Lady Dak-Ah a witch. Atin humpts, " _She's nothing compared to these Sith_ ," she thinks to herself.

He laments not being home with his mother's and sisters. "Ugh,, you can be such a whiny pain," Lady Dak-Ah says disgusted, "It's a wonder you're nobility." She continues to try and broach a new deal with Atin. She asks Atin to kill Altaca, the man sputters confused and betrayed by the woman who claimed to love him.

Atin shakes her head disgusted, "I only kill when I have too," she says, "You annoy me further and you'll give me a reason. She freezes Altaca in the carbonite, he seems surprised, but relieved. Lady Dak-Ah mutters curses at them and orders both girls to leave her sight. Atin shrugs and sets Altaca's carbonite settings. She pushes the live bounty out of the private room, into the main room, and back to the enclave.

Notes:

Gar Vode: Your brothers (Mandalorian)


	9. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8 - A Family Affair**

Vereta's lips twist into a wry smile as she watches the hunter on the security cameras. When she heard her father had hired the Mandalorians, she assumed that they'd have the decency to send a real Mandalorian. Not this sorry excuse for a hunter fighting through her master's estate.

One of the guards is rambling on about needing to move her to a secure location. She laughs at him, dismissing him with a wave of her hand. "Let this hunter come. They couldn't beat me," the woman smiles as this hunter leaves a wake of destruction behind her.  
_

Atin's blaster begins to feel warm in her hand as she fires several rounds at the guards. The guard in front of her falls to the ground, his head spilling blood and gore onto the ground. Atin jerks her head towards the door. Mako races past Atin and to the door panel. The hunter moves behind the slicer, planting herself as a barrier between anyone who would try to stop the slicer.

Any guard foolish enough to approach the duo, is greeted with a blaster bolt to the face. After several guards die for their attempts, others hang back and fire their blasters at the two hunter. Atin throws up a bluish shield to cover her and Mako. The shield absorbs the blaster bolts flying towards the girls.

"Anytime Mako," Atin shouts over the blaster fire, watching the shield strength drop. Mako mutters something and then cheers as the door slides open. Atin pushes Mako through the door and Mako closes the door behind them.

"Told you, just a second," Mako smiles as the girls find the turbolift. The halls are surprisingly empty as they search for their target. The pair only runs into minimal security, even as Mako hacks the mainframe. Apparently, the two hunters aren't the only parties assaulting the compound.

"Looks like everyone is scrambling to protect Lord Grathan," Mako tells Atin, "It looks like there's an assassin in the compound." Atin exhales sharply out her nose, as long as it keeps the guards busy, she doesn't care.

Atin and Mako follow the downloaded map to the room that their target is residing in. When they find the room, the slicer works on the keypad, locking them out. Mako sputters curses at the keypad, the door splits open. Atin takes the lead, dropping the first guard as she breaches the room.

Two more guard's heads explode from Atin's well places shots. An elite guard with a lightsaber flies through the air at the hunter. Atin rolls out of the way of the blade of energy. Coming up on one knee, she fires an explosive dart. The dart embed itself in his thigh before exploding.

Blood and gore sprays onto Atin, she plants a blaster bolt between his mutated yellow eyes. He falls to the ground, his lightsaber sputters dead. " _Haar'chak_ ," Atin mutters as another Sith comes down the ramp. It doesn't take long for her to dispatch the second Sith.

Mako wonders aloud, if their target is going to be so troublesome. Atin hasn't met a Sith that wasn't troublesome. "We've taken out three, what's one more?" Atin asks with a shrug. They cautiously ascend the ramp leading to Vereta's location.

The red-head Sith giggles as the two hunters round the corner. Mako offers Atin a confused look, Atin maintains a unflapped façade. "Oh, what have we here?" the Sith practically chirps, "You're not even a Mandalorian, are you? When Lord Grathan's spies said my father contacted the Mandalorian enclave, I expected they'd at least send me a real, live Mandalorian."

Atin rolls her eyes, " _You don't know the half of it sister_ ," she thinks to herself. Atin isn't surprised she knew they we're coming. Secrets spread like the Rakghoul plague on imperial worlds. "Wait – you don't seriously think you can kill me? I mean, I'm Sith, and you're just… whatever you are," Vereta continues to ramble.

"Oh we've got a true believer," Mako comments, shifting closer to Atin. Atin smirks, resting her hand on her blaster. "Then again, it makes sense – why would you come here if you thought you'd die?" the Sith comments, she goes on about how we can't kill her because she's Sith.

"You think your invincible little girl?" Atin asks upholstering her weapon. As the Sith raises her hand towards Mako, Atin pushes her companion to the floor. The insolation on her armor protects her from most of the blast, but her skin still buzzes.

Atin forces herself to move and fire an explosive dart at the young Sith. Effortlessly the Sith dodges the dart and throws lighting at Atin. Rolling over her shoulder, Atin comes up in front of the Sith and ejects her wrist blade into her stomach. The Sith doubles over, "You stabbed me!"

"You'll be fine," Atin sneers, "It's a flesh wound." The Sith starts to pick herself up off the ground. Atin points her carbonite ray at the Sith. "Time for a chat with daddy." She releases the carbon gas, freezing the Sith.

Atin helps Mako to her feet, "Thanks girl," Mako says. They attach small transport thrusters to the frozen bounty and guide it back through the burning Sith estate. Loading themselves onto a speeder, several passengers eye them warily.

The girls collect the froze Sith and lug her back to the Admirals quarters. As they unload the Sith in Kaas City, Mako spots someone watching them.

"Hey, didn't we see that guy at the cantina?" Mako asks, tying down the carbon slab. Atin glances over her shoulder and see the blonde young man.

She recognizes the scars on his face, "Yeah, he was sitting the with Mandalorians." The rain starts to fall heavier as they move the Sith. Atin thinks how much she hates this world. Engages the small thrusters, the girls guide the frozen Sith to the Admirals office.

Entering the Admirals office, Atin winks at the secretary. The man blushes and starts fussing with paperwork. She chuckles and leaves the carbon bounty in the lobby.

"I trust it's been done?" the Admiral asks, sadness in his voice. Atin offers a serious nod.

"Wishing you had a chance to change your mind?" she asks, struggling to conceal a sly smile. The admiral heaves a heavy smile in answer. Atin nods to Mako, who guides in the frozen Sith. "Well, here's your chance." The admiral stutters in shock.

"You had your orders!" he protests, "but I must thank you. She is all I have left in this world." Atin smiles and the admiral hands them a writ. "Take this to the Mandalorians, it will tell them you complete the job. Please leave me with my daughter." His hand hovers over the frozen Sith's face.

The girls quickly leave. On their way out, Atin winks at the doorman one last time. "You're terrible," Mako laughs, "Let's get back to the enclave."

Back at the enclave the girls report to a very excited Crysta. "You girls are just chugging along, ain't ya?" she grins, "I've got your third bounty and boy is it a doozy." Atin chuckles and rests her hand on her blaster.

"Well, don't leave me hanging," she says, looping her arm with Mako's, "Where to next? Sith nursery?" The group of women laugh.

"This one's got red flags all over, Imperial Intelligence," Crysta warns, "I don't know what it is, but be careful. Tarro's really stacked the deck against you this time." Atin smiles as she takes the bounty pad. She and Mako review as they leave the enclave.


	10. Chapter 9

***Author's Note: After some deliberation and discussion with fellow writers, I weave stories better in first person. Please bear with me, as I switch to first person.***

"I can still hear the voices," Mako comments, I can hear the fear in her voice, "I turned off my connection to the holonet and I can still hear them. If I lose it, please don't leave me down here." I wish I had never taken this damn job. But this is all that stands between me and the melee. Me and the Great Hunt.

I should have known better than to deal with Imperial Intelligence. Tomin warned me against those honorless bastards. Captain Medle hired us to go into the Dark Temple, sacred Sith ground. A place no one should go, of course some idiot went into the temple.

By the number of possessed people here, it was more than a few idiots. I've never understood the Empires obsession with Sith power. From what I've seen, it ruins lives. Innocent lives. Consequences the soldiers have become intimately familiar with.

It should have been simple, finding the Captain's commanding officer and claim his dog tags. Frustrated, I navigate the temple floor. Death lingers in the air, "We shouldn't be here. No one should be."

Mako bumps into me as we make our way to a back room. There are several soldiers bowing to an officer in uniform. I cock my eyebrow and cautiously approach the insane crowd. "More worshippers," the Imperial Officer almost coos.

Noting the name on the badge it matches the target. "Not likely, crazy person," I reply. A group of worshipper's attacks us. The Commander cackles as we fight off the insane officers. Instinctively, I push Mako behind a pillar and draw their fire.

Dousing the group in accelerant, I kick an attacker to the ground and ignite my wrist flamethrower. The smell of burned flesh fills the small space, causing Mako to choke. I realize, I'm too accustom to the smell of burning flesh for it to bother me.

The Commander roars and lunges towards Mako. I intercept the crazed Commander and eject a hidden blade from my gauntlet, driving into the insane officer's heart. He curses in a language I don't recognize before slumping over dead.

"You okay?" I ask Mako, helping her up. I grab the side of her face and stare intently at her eyes, searching for signs on internal injury. Mako swallows and nods, the we collect the Imperial Tags from the dead agents.

"Let's get outta here yeah," Mako suggests, her voice shaking. Without a word, we make a beeline for the main atrium. Halfway through the atrium, Mako stumbles to the ground trembling. I turn around to help her before hearing a familiar voice.

"You failed me little girl," Tomin's voice booms, my blood freezes. Looking up, I see Tomin's body looming over me.

"You're, you're dead," I stammer, falling backwards. I flinch landing on sharp rock. I hear Mako scream, but I can't tear my eyes away from the ghost in front of me.

"Yes, I'm dead, because you were late!" the ghosts voice roars, "You were late Atin, you let me die." Righteous anger floods my veins.

"I wasn't late," I argue with the spirit, "You left me to clean up your mess! I loved you Tomin! You were my father and I will avenge you." Hot tears cut trails through the dirt on my face, "I swear that!" The ghost pacifies and fades into mist. Picking myself up, I crawl to Mako.

Helping her up, we hold onto each other as we rush out of the temple. Once outside, we drink in the fresh air. "You okay?" I ask, grabbing Mako's arm.

"Let's never do that again," Mako heaves, "I can't stop shaking, how did they know." I grab her arms, trying to steady her.

"Mako, you need to focus," I tell her firmly, "None of that was real, I saw the ghosts too." Mako looks at me, her brown eyes still wide with fear, "Mako, I don't know what you saw, but it's over. I promise."

"I can handle this," Mako says, "Thanks girl." She checks her chrono, "We need to get you back to Imperial Intelligence!"

The guards make their way back to the Captain's office from their break. "Gali, you think she'll make it back?" Jax asks the other guard entering the Captain's office.

Gali puts his helmet back on his head, "That woman looks like she's been to hell to kill the devil, she'll be back. Mark my words." They take up post, Jax's mind wanders the first time he'd seen that woman. He was a Private stationed on the shit hole, Agamar.

She had been with an old man, and had more light in her eyes. "I'm not sure we want her to make it back," Gali looks at Jax, raising an eyebrow. "She's lost the light in her eyes," he comments taking his post.

Jax's stomach turns as boots click down the hallway, he knows she's returned. He steps forward to convenience the Captain to change him mind. Before he can say a word, he sees her fiery red hair. With a heavy sigh, he steps back into place and prepares for the worst.

"If I'm being honest, I didn't expect you to return," Captain Medle says, pleasantly surprised. Atin hands the Captain. He tucks them away in a desk drawer. He lets off a burdened sigh.

"I never signed up for any of this," he confesses, "I was a regular solider, put together a Black Op that went a little too well and landed in intelligence. It would have saved me all this unpleasantness." He scoffs at the word, "Listen to me, I'm starting to sound like them. I truly am sorry about this." He orders his men to attack. Jax raises his blaster and fires at Atin.

The two women scatter and return fire. The one with red hair douses the officers in an oily liquid that smells like accelerant. He stares down the women from Agamar as she ignites her flamethrowers. There's nowhere to run. As she raises the flamethrower, the desk bursts into the flames. The fiery tendrils lick their way onto the helpless guards.

He hears himself and Gali scream. Blinded by the heat and pain, he can't focus on the battle. Only when she's right in front of him, he sees her hollow eyes. With a single bolt, he finds darkness.

The small kick from the blaster puts the guards out of their misery. I know this will probably haunt me one day, but it's not my fault. It's Medle's for betraying me. Turning my attention to the Captain, I kick his legs out from under him. On his way down, he hits his face on the burnt desk.

Grabbing his face I smash it into my plate knee. The familiar crunch of cartridge breaking sounds. He falls to the ground, beaten and bloodied. The Captain raises his hands giving up, "It was nothing personal, here's your writ it'll tell the Mandalorians you did your job. You're everything a woman should be, I only wish I had met you when I was still more of a man."

"Yeah, yeah, real shame," I say coldly. He closes his eyes before I put a blaster bolt in his head. A coward to the end. Snagging the writ from the charred table, Mako looks back at the bodies one last time.

"Why did you kill him?" Mako asks, her boots clicking against the metal flooring. The bodies still fresh in her mind. There are several officers eyeing us, but I don't care. Let them come after me, I'll show them a taste of my blaster.

"Send a message," I answer shortly, "What he did was dishonorable, he paid the only price for dishonorable acts." I watch Mako consider what I said. "The Captain deserved what he got, the guards were just doing their jobs."

Doesn't mean I feel guilty about killing them. The gloom of this planet seems to hang even heavier now that we've visited the Dark Temple. There are shadows of people who aren't really there. "Great now I'm haunted," I think grimly, stepping into the Mandalorian Enclave out of the rain.


End file.
